


How To Be Happy

by CalamityOfColors



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, it's really fluffy, not much angst if there even is any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityOfColors/pseuds/CalamityOfColors
Summary: Virgil thinks on what it means to be happy.





	How To Be Happy

Often Virgil contemplated on what it meant to be happy. Was there requirements that needed to be met for happiness to be granted? A dash of love, a splash of content and a bucket of acceptance? Or was it an idea, something unreachable yet sitting right there on his tongue? Whatever it is Virgil wonders more on how he even managed to be this happy. Of course he still has his down days, when existing seems futile in the face of his worthlessness, but the others are always there for him.   
The others.   
Maybe his happiness stems from their acceptance of him as one of them. It had not been fun being shamed and glared at, and even though he had been trying to help he had been pushed down and away. When they all spoke to him that day, all on the verge of corruption spewing out his importance, that they need him, wanted him. Virgil filled up with a warm sensation, his heart pounding in his ears and a smile pushing behind his closed lips. They had done it all for him, and though beyond worried Virgil was happy. They cared enough to put themselves in danger to bring him back.   
Maybe it was that love that made Virgil so happy. The others loved him in a platonic way, though arguably less immersive as romantic love, platonic love is the sweetest gift anyone could receive. It was a hand in the dark to pull you back into the light, it was warm hugs and inside jokes. Friendship was an offer Virgil had never gotten before, an offer that filled his heart with glee like a little kid pumping a waterballoon up with water until it burst. It left him grinning from ear to ear in the confines of his room, arms shaking with excitement and sleeves flying.   
There was one side in particular that made him the happiest he’s ever been in a while. He was sly comments and sarcastic musings. He was holding hands under the table and kisses on the forehead like whispers of sweet nothings. Every touch sparked joy in Virgil’s chest, every word a smirk on his lips. He was overjoyed every lazy afternoon where they would lie next to each other, no words needed just being in the other’s company was enough.   
Maybe it was self love. Maybe, the fact that he’s learning to love himself the way that he is, knowing that someone else loves him makes him happy.   
He’s loved, and maybe that’s all he ever wanted.


End file.
